


Snuggle

by Whistle_Mist



Series: 100 Damn Bingos 2019 [5]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Big Bro Wally, Family Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Fluff Bingo: Bed sharing





	Snuggle

When Wally woke up it was because someone was watching him sleep. Opening his eyes he looked over to the bedroom door and noticed that Bart was standing there with his pillow in his arms and eyes wide. 

Another nightmare? 

Even since the kid had shown up and ended up living with him while Artemis was ‘dead’ the youngest speedster had been plagued with nightmares. Not that he shared any with Wally which made him think that there was possibilities that in the future something really traumatizing happened to Bart, bad parenting, a loss as a superhero or worse. 

Wally thought it was worse since Bart never wanted to talk about it or shout that it was spoilers. 

Which lead to almost the second week of Bart either coming to his room after a bad night terror or Wally would wake up to the boy screaming in fear. Rubbing his face Wally scooted over as he lifted the blanket. 

It one of the things that Bart did at a normal speed. Walking over quickly to climb into bed before curled up in his cousin's arms. A moment would pass as he relaxed before Wally did his best to comfort him. 

“Want to talk about it?” Wally asked he asked it every night. 

“No,” was the same answer as Bart curled closer. “I’m just cold.” 

That was an excuse. Sure it was winter, but the house was cool, blankets kept them warm, but if it gave Bart any sense of comfort then Wally could play along. They would cuddle for warmth and sometimes talk about funny stuff their friends did or said. 

Moments like that seemed to clam Bart down enough that he’d start talking about things he wanted to do in the upcoming days, sometimes it would stretch into a week. Even though Bart never spoke about his life Wally knew enough to pick up the signs that it was anything but happy childhood. 

That was why Wally had decided a while ago that he was going to make sure that if there was anything he could so to help Bart have a happy childhood, what as left of it, then that’s what he was going to do. If it was from little things like going for a run or making food to going places like the beaches in the Islands or traveling all over the world to take pictures or make some funny Instagram videos then that’s what they do. 

Of course all the funt things they could so like eating contests. If there was one thing that speedsters loved and how to get free food was entering eating contests. Sure they had to eat slower but they always got a gift card at the end and that helped a lot in the long run. 

Pun intended. 

That was a good idea, Wally thought. Tomorrow they go somewhere in a few states. Maybe even find some new places to try some new foods. With that in mind, Wally pulled the blankets over them as he fell back to sleep thinking about the new day they would have in the morning.


End file.
